Luka Redgrave
Luka Redgrave, often nicknamed Cheshire, is a Human in the ''Bayonetta'' series. He is a journalist fascinated by the work of his father, Antonio Redgrave. Luka originally believed that Bayonetta was the one who killed his father and tried to exposed her as a monster to the rest of humanity. After learning of the true demise of his father, Luka apologies to the Umbra Witch and serves as her friend and informant in her other adventures. Like his father, he is specialized in old myths and the history of the human side of the Trinity of Realities. Story Before the Games Luka was born on March 3rd 1977. At a young age, he accompanied his father on one of his investigation. Antonio unearthed a strange coffin from the bottom of a lake, which contained Bayonetta, sealed in a deep sleep for over 500 years. As he opened the coffin, he was immediatly attacked by a group of Affinity sent by Balder who was looking for a way to get rid of the journalist for a while. Antonio is killed in front of his son and Luka, unable to see the Affinity, believes that the newly awakened witch killed his father. ''Bayonetta'' Luka spent the next 20 years chasing Bayonetta to try to avenge his father by exposing the witch as a supernatural and wicked being before the rest of humanity. The first time Luka is heard of in Bayonetta is during the opening of the game where Bayonetta finds out that Luka planted a bug on Enzo to track the resting location of the witch. Bayonetta destroy the bug while in Enzo's car and it is revealed that the car behind them was actually driven by Luka himself. Luka first appears in person soon after Bayonetta arrives at Vigrid with the hopes of finding more about her past. Luka finds out that Bayonetta is near him despite being in Purgatorio thanks to the scent of her parfum. After a brief confrontation, Bayonetta is forced to fight a group of Angels and since Luka is not able to see what is happening, he is just assuming that Bayonetta is attacking him as seemingly random places around him are destroyed by force and bullet marks appears out of nowhere. He is then seen in the Cresent Valley where he is trying to trap Bayonetta by taking pictures of her only for it to fail as the witch doesn't appear on pictures while in Purgatorio despite appearing on mirrors. Bayonetta is soon forced to fight more Angels and fly the scene. Luka is then seen on his way to the Vigrid Air Force Base, where he first meets Cereza and believes that Bayonetta has put a spell on the girl to make her think that she is the witch's daughter. He also start to believe that Bayonetta killed her parents like he thought she did with her father. Bayonetta then decide to leave Cereza with Luka as she heads off to take out Temperantia. Luka then attempts to steal a military vehicle in an attempt to beat Bayonetta to Isla del Sol. Bayonetta tries to help them but they are ambushed by a bunch of Angels and the bridge linking the island to the rest of Vigrid is destroyed forcing Cereza and Luka to turn back while Bayonetta is transported to Paradiso. Cereza lets Luka borrow her glasses in order to make sense of the explosions that seem to have followed them into their forest hiding place. Luka realise the existence of the angels and start making sense of what is happening around him when Bayonetta randomly disappears into Purgatorio. From the Vigrid Air Force Base, Luka hijacks a helicopter and saves Cereza and Bayonetta from a downed Valkyrie Military Transport. The helicopter is destroyed by missiles controlled by Jeanne, however, and Luka is carried to safety by Bayonetta using a missile as her "vehicle". On Isla Del Sol, Luka manage to distract Jeanne long enough to escape with Cereza in a car that is then destroyed mid-air by Jeanne only for Luka to escape with Cereza by using his grappling hook. Luka then meets up with Bayonetta inside the Ithavoll Building. Cereza disappears soon after following Balder's voice and Luka is cut off from Bayonetta by a closing door forcing him to find another way to the top of the tower. During Bayonetta's meeting with Balder, Luka reveal himself in the middle of Balder's speech and start to mock the Lumen Sage for his beliefs only for Balder to reveal to him that he was the one who killed his father by using Angels. Luka tries to get to the Sage but is lifted up by Angels in the same way his father did, he is saved by Bayonetta but Balder uses his magic to simply throw him through a nearby windows. Luka is seen safe after the fight against Balder thanks to a missile remotely controlled by the Umbra Witch. He is forced to watch as Bayonetta is rendered powerless by the awakening of the Left Eye of the World while Balder faked his death for this moment. Luka is there to withness the resurection of Jubileus, The Creator but is unable to assist Bayonetta in any way. Luka later shows up at Bayonetta's false funerals, genuinely believing that she died destroying Jubileus only to realise that it is a ruse to attract more Angels. He reflects on the events up until this point and remarks of Bayonetta's perfume having rosemary in it. Calling back to what he had said to her earlier, she remarks its meaning of remembrance now suits her. ''Bayonetta 2'' In Bayonetta 2, Luka is first seen in Noatun where he is intrigued to find her, reveal to her that he has been working with Rodin and has learned from him about Jeanne's condition. He then tell her that he is there to investigate on the true nature of the Trinity of Realities, the gates to the other realms and the World of Chaos equivalent to Jubileus. He then runs into Loki following Bayonetta's battle against Glamor, he briefly question the boy's intent to go to Fimbulventr before heading off. Luka is then seen inside the Cathedral of Cascades where he talk to Bayonetta and Loki about what he have learned about the city and the ruler of the World of Chaos. There he tells the "Legend of Aesir", a tale revolving around "Aesir, The God of Chaos" a being known as humanity's natural ruler, the creator of the Eyes of the World, and the God governing the World of Chaos in the same way Jubileus, The Creator rules over Paradiso and Queen Sheba rules over Inferno. He then tells Bayonetta that Balder's death may have been the cause of her lost control over Gomorrah at the beginning of the game. Luka is then kicked out of the way by Bayonetta as she noticed a group of Angels heading their way. Luka then accidently withness the appearance of Loptr in his astral form near the Cathedral of Cascades. Loptr quickly warps away to the Gates of Hell leaving Luka behind wondering what exacly he saw. Later, after Luka is able to discover the Gates Of Hell and accidently opens them, he sets a weakened Loki free from Inferno. Loki tell him that he now remembers and ask Luka to take him to Vimbulventr before passing out. Luka is soon ambushed by Loptr who was waiting for them. Luka is choked unconscious and Loki is captured and used as bait for Balder and Bayonetta. Luka then appear to carry Loki to safety after Balder and Bayonetta have managed to distract Loptr. Now safe, Loki uses his trump card to erase the eyes from existence leading to the now revived Aesir's defeat. Luka is there to say goodbye to Loki who disappear to the spirit realm. It is then revealed in the epilogue that Luka's main informant is Rodin and he is now working as his driver to help him distribute fliers and keep his bar in business. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Luka appears as an advanced Support Spirit with the ability to increase damage dealt by throwable items. His design is based on his Bayonetta 2 incarnation. Trivia *A character in The Wonderful 101 called Luka Alan Smithee is based on Luka both namewise and appearancewise. Category:World of Chaos Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits